Darts D'Nar
Darts D'nar was a commander for the Separatist Army for it's occupation of Kiros. D'nar was also a slaver for his homeworld of Zygerria. Biography Darts D'Nar was a commander for the Confederacy of Independent Systems and a slaver of the Zygerrian Slave Empire during the Clone Wars. In 21 BBY, D'Nar accompanied Count Dooku and his tactical droid to the Neutral world of Kiros. After Dooku aswayed Governor Roshti to take his people away from the war, D'Nar ordered his droids to round up all the citizens. After all the citizens had been rounded D'Nar set up his command post in the Governor's Tower and awaited the Republic Army. During that time he collected birds from Kiros and put them in cages. 10 rotations after his droid forces occupied Kiros, D'Nar barricaded himself inside his command post. D"Nar sent a message to Jedi General Kenobi asking him to come to the tower to negotiate surrender. D'Nar was then contacted by Count Dooku and Zygerria's Prime Minister, Atai Molec. D'Nar told Molec and Dooku that he would make the Jedi pay for their arrogance. Just Master Kenobi arrived, D'Nar was ordered by Dooku to bring Kenobi to him on his knees. D'Nar then stopped his communciation with Dooku, and then went to negotiate with Kenobi. D'nar told Kenobi that it is he who will surrender. Despite Kenobi offering fair treatment, D'Nar told Kenobi that he had planted bombs in and around the city, saying that no on will survive. D'Nar then ordered his Tactical drod set off one of the bombs. After the bomb exploded, D'Nar assured kenobi that ther were no colonists in that building. Kenobi then decided to concede to D'Nar's terms. D'Nar however, frustated by his want of revenge on the Jedi, wanted to punish Kenobi for what he and the Jedi did to the Zygerrian Slave Empire. D'Nar however remembers that Dooku wants Kenobi as a prisoner. Kenobi then made a deal with D'Nar, honoring his Zygerrian Tradition and with no weapons; If Kenobi beats him, D'Nar would reveal the locations of the bombs and the colonists, but if D'Nar wins he would bring Kenobi to Dooku in a cage like one of his many pets. D'Nar then started the fight, knocking Kenobi to the ground. During the fight, D'Nar told Kenobi how the Zygerrian Empire provided slave labor to the Galaxy, how they and their costumers prospered. Then Jedi came and destroyed their empire. At first D'Nar had the upper hand in the fight. Just as he was about to finish his fight, his tactical droid gave him message from one of his battle droids, saying the other have disarmed the bombs. D'Nar then took the detonator and tried to trigger the bombs to no avail. Kenobi then retrieved his lightsaber and offered D'nar once again, a chance to surrender. D'Nar, however, had one bomb left on his tactical droid. D'Nar then ran to his ship, the Tecora, and tried to take off. Unfortunately, he was pursued by the two other jedi with Kenobi. After the Jedi disabled his ship, D'Nar opened opened his ship's doors and then unleashed one of his hungry pets, the Blixus. D'Nar was then confronted the youngest of the 3 jedi. D'Nar tried to subdue her with his whip, but was beaten her. After her master got rid of the Blixus, D'nar was interrogated by the two jedi. D'Nar refused to talk at first, but when the jedi put a lightsaber to his throat, D'Nar told him how his queen will bring back the slave auction to make Zygerria powerful again. D'Nar was then taken prisoner. Notes & References External Links See Also Category:Commanders and Officers